Everything Will be Alright
by Monster-Of-Chaos13
Summary: Adopted from the author Moonys. Set after Year 3... Rose Potter was abused from the start. Now that she has her godfather back, and a new best friend. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

** Heyy you guys! I adopted this story from Moonys. I have other Fem!Harry Potter stories, hope you all read, and LOVE! Pleas review, and im not quite sure you Rose will fall in love with. Why don't y'all tell me?**

* * *

It's Sunday afternoon. Rose Lily Potter was lying on her bed and thought about what happened 2 weeks ago. She met her godfather, Sirius Black, who was, as things turn out, innocent. Peter Pettigrew, another friend of her parents, sold James and Lily to Voldemort; killed 12 Muggles, and faked his own death; but the wizarding world thinks it was Sirius.

_The world is so unfair!_

The best part of meeting her godfather was, when he offered her a home. The thought living with her godfather, someone who knew her parents, and far away from the Dursleys was too good to be true.

In the end, it never came true. Wormtail was able to escape, when Remus transformed into a Werewolf.

She sighed. There were so many emotions to deal with. Love from a godfather who cared about her, hate against the traitor, pity with the lovely man who transformed painfully ever month into a beast, worry where Sirius is, and hope the ministry wouldn't catch him.

Rose decided to take a nap, and hoped she would wake up before it was time for supper. Like everyday since she was about 5 years old, she has to make every meal for her relatives. When she forgot to make it, her uncle would beat her senseless.

Since she went to Hogwarts, her relatives were indeed a bit nicer to her, but she didn't dare to court disaster.

Before she could fall asleep, a big, brown owl landed next to her on the bed. The owl looked familiar, but just couldn't place it. So instead of thinking on it, Rose took the letter, and read it over…

_ Dear Rose,_

It said.

_ It Sirius, and Remus, but mostly me. How are you? Not worrying over me I hope. Remus and I are at one of my old places, cleaned of all black magic. There's no need to worry about me. Or maybe? I just might die of boredom. All that guy does is read, read, read. __Nothing more._

_ Remus told me to tell you that reading is not bad, and blah blah blah, something about O.W.L's._

_ Be careful of what you right about Remus, he reads over my shoulder._

_ Now enough about me and the moody werewolf… Ouch! He hit me!_

_ Well enough about me and Remus. What about you?_ _I heard the Quiddich Woldcup is this summer. Will you be there? I would love to sneak in as Padfoot, but Remus thinks it's too risky. The old Killjoy. Rose, he hit me again, make him stop!_

_ Love,_

_Padfoot and the very abusive Werewolf._

_ P.S. Rose it's me, Remus. I'm not abusive; Sirius is just childish as ever. I hope you enjoy your holidays. Love, Remus & the Mutt._

_ P.P.S. I can't believe you wrote that Remus. Mutt? Do you want to incite my godchild against me?_

_ P.P.P.S. Maybe, she just should know the truth. And now stop writing on the letter, and send it!_

Rose laughed. Sirius and Remus could be an old married couple, and still put a run for people's money.

She couldn't help but stare at the Love Remus wrote. She had a huge crush on her former professor, More than one time she caught herself staring at him but don't listen what he said, in the lessons.

He's so cute. And he wrote Love.

She pulled out a piece of parchment out of her trunk and start writing a letter back.

_Dear Padfoot and Moony, _

_I'm fine. Living with my relatives is as boring as possible, so stop complaining, Sirius. I bet Remus would never be THAT boring! I'm the most of the time in my room, doing homework or read.. And I read a lot, too._

_ Ron mentioned the Woldcup. He said his father would get tickets, and they would take me with them. So, yes._

_ And, again, I have to agree with Moony, it's really too dangerous if you go there! What if somebody recognize you? You don't know where Wormtail is, and who he already told you're an animagus! Just stay where you are. (And maybe try having fun with something call reading?)_

_ Remus, you can hit him as often as you think it's necessary. And make sure he doesn't make any stupid try to sneak out. I don't want him be caught! And, of course, I know you're not abusive! If you were, you wouldn't be my favorite teacher. _

_ Love,_

_Rose_

_ P.S. Sirius, if you think Remus incited me against you, I think I need to hit you next time._

Sirius was staring out of the window. Two hours ago, he send the letter to Rose. He wasn't sure how Rose will react about so many things he wrote. Not the 'fight' between him and Remus, more about the little things that shows he cared about her.

Rose said she would love to live with him, but what if she changed her mind? What if she just agreed because she didn't want to be rude? What if she just didn't cared about him? A person she met just two weeks ago. It would break his heart. Rose meant more to him, as she would probably ever realize, she was like a daughter for him. His little baby girl.

He sighed and set down on the couch next to Remus, who was reading.

"What it is, Padfoot?"

"I don't know. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Nonsense! Why wouldn't she like you?"

"She just met me two weeks ago. I'm so to say a stranger."

"You're her godfather and she knows it. I know she likes you. Why do you think she agreed living with you, if she doesn't like you?"

"I ask myself the same question. But what if she just didn't want to be rude?"

"Maybe. But I don't think so."

Sirius sighed again. Remus was right. He has to be right. He was always right.

"I'm more worried about what I wrote.." Remus said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know what she thinks when she gets a letter from her former professor. I only wrote a few lines, but..."

"But you know she likes you."

Remus owl landed on the table, in front of the two marauders.

"It's from Rose!" Sirius shouted exited.

He took the letter and started reading.

(Sirius POV)

_ Dear Padfoot and Moony, _

_ I'm fine. Living with my relatives is as boring as possible, so stop complaining, Sirius. I bet Remus would never be THAT boring! I'm the most of the time in my room, doing homework or read... And I read a lot, too._

_ Ron mentioned the Woldcup. He said his father would get tickets, and they would take me with them. So, yes._

_ And, again, I have to agree with Moony, it's really too dangerous if you go there! What if somebody recognize you? You don't know where Wormtail is, and who he already told you're an animagus! Just stay where you are. (And maybe try having fun with something call reading?)_

_ Remus, you can hit him as often as you think it's necessary. And make sure he doesn't make any stupid try to sneak out. I don't want him be caught! And, of course, I know you're not abusive! If you were, you wouldn't be my favorite teacher. _

_ Love,_

_ Rose_

_ P.S. Sirius, if you think Remus incited me against you, I think I need to hit you next time._

_ 1:0 for Rose and the grouchy werewolf. _

(End Sirius POV)

"And? What did she wrote?" Remus asked.

"Here read it. She wrote it to you, too."

After Remus read Rose letter, he didn't smiled as Sirius thought. He looked thoughtfully at letter.

"Remus?"

"Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why does she stay in her room, doing homework and read? Even I didn't do it, when I was as old as she is now."

"Yeah, I asked that myself, too."

"I don't know much about her home life, only that she has to stay there, because of the bloodwards, but after I see her with Ron and Hermione, I thought they would visit each other, as often as possible. Like we did."

Remus just confirmed the worry he had. Something is wrong with Rose.

"Shall we get to the bottom of the things?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, but of course, Padfoot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm so sorry guys I have not been updating! Everything has been crazy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

It was 9 o'clock in the morning. Rose already done a few things from the chores list, Vernon gave her. She cooked them breakfast, cleaned the windows, put the trash out and wiped the floor.

So, I still need to cut the lawn, water the plants, do the dusting and clean the kitchen, the corridor and the living room...

She sighed. All the things have to be done before Vernon comes home at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. It was nearly impossible, but Rose had to do it. If she didn't, she would regret it.

A familiar brown owl flew through the open window, and landed on the backrest of one of the kitchen chairs.

If Uncle Vernon were here now, I had to cook owl-roast for supper.

It was a letter from Sirius and Remus.

_Dear Rose,_

_ Maybe Moony really didn't incite you, but what else had he done to you? You're my goddaughter; you should be on my side! Just kidding. I'm really glad you and Moony get along so well._

_ The Woldcup is a really amazing event. I saw a final game when I was about your age._

_ When will you go to the Burrow? Moony and I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with us, before you go to the Weasleys. We already ask Dumbledore, and he said we could pick you up in a few days... if you like to._

_ We can understand if you prefer to spend the holidays with your friend and relatives instead of us, so feel free to say no._

_ Love,_

_Padfoot & Moony_

Rose smiled about the idea to spend some time with Sirius and Remus. She could finally ask them about her parents. How they fall in love with each other, how good they were at school or just small things like what they favorite color were.

Expect of this, she could finally live, with people who like her, even when it was only for a few days.

She wanted to answer the letter as fast as possible and tell Sirius and Moony she would love to spend some time with them.

(Sirius's POV)

"Your owl is unreliable, Moony!"

"No he's not!"

"He is too! I sent the letter 4 hours ago, and he isn't back, yet!"

"Maybe Rose didn't answer yet, because she's still sleeping? It's 11 o'clock. Calm down, Padfoot."

"What...what if she doesn't answer, because…" Sirius mumbled.

"Sirius, stop it! I don't start this over again. She likes you and she will answer, even if she doesn't like to stay here."

"But... but how can we be sure she just doesn't want to spend time with us, because she doesn't like us?"

Remus sighed.

"You know, things would be much easier if you would listen."

Sirius opened his mouth to start another argument, when a certain owl landed on the windowsill.

"FINALLY!" Sirius shouted.

_Dear Padfoot and Moony,_

_ I would LOVE to spend some time with you! When will you pick me up? I can't wait. The sooner the better._

_ I don't know when I'm going to visit the Weasleys. Ron will write me, when he knows more._

_ Write me back as fast as possible._

_ Love,_

_Rose_

"Wow!" Sirius said.

"What is it?"

"I think she really want to spend some time with us... here, read it."

"The letter is awfully short." said Remus thoughtfully.

"Yes. And it seems like she want to leave the place as fast as possible."

"Yes, but think about it, Sirius. Maybe she just want to spend some time with you, to get you know."

"No. It's something else. You said there's something wrong, remember?"

"I could be wrong."

"Yes, but I don't think so. Mark my words, she want away from there, not because of us, because of something else."

Remus sighed. _He really became paranoid in Azkaban_ he thought. Remus almost regrets it; he said something could be wrong. It really felt like this yesterday, but when he thought about it, it made all sense. He knew she liked Sirius, and it's totally normal if she wants to spend some time with him, isn't it?

(Rose's POV)

"Girl! Come down here now!"

_ Oh no_, I thought has I got up to go downstairs.

"Yes Uncle?" I almost whispered.

It was always a bad sign when Vernon came home and yelled, before he even closed the door. It didn't means Rose did something wrong, it meant he was angry, and need a victim.

One day he came home and beat her black and blue, because he sat in the traffic for an hour. Rose was only 8 years old, but he didn't mind. He came in and yelled at her, why she did it. When Rose asked what he meant, he starts beating her and said she made that 'funny business' so he arrived late for dinner.

"So, you little good-for-nothing think it's funny? I'm unemployed! Because of you!"

She didn't know what to say. It was a horrible her Uncle was unemployed. It means he would have more time to 'squash the magic out of her', and it means he's more than just a bit angry.

Vernon loved his job. It was a normal, boring job, so exactly what the Dursleys always preferred.

"And? What do you think you will do now, girl?"

"I...um...I don't know, sir." she said, and Vernon's hand smacked down at her cheek that second.

"Don't know what to do, eh? Think it's funny to ruin the family that which gave you a roof over your thick head, when your worthless parents died!"

He then grabbed the collar of her shirt, and dragged her upstairs to her room.

"I'm nobody's fool, and you just gone too far."

Rose was about to cry. She knew what that means. Pain until she felt numb, physical and emotional.

She hasn't any chance to fight her Uncle, he was bigger and stronger, and if she would fight him, it would make things worse, and so she let it happen.

The only thing she could do was not screaming and not crying, no matter what happen. If she would cry, he would be even madder, if she would scream, she would be probably dead.

Vernon kicked the door open, and threw her in. She crouched half under her desk. He opened his belt and pulls it out of his jeans.

"It was a bad mistake we didn't drown you, when you lay in front of our door."

He lunges out and in the next moment the belt hit her at the back. He keeps mumble things under his breath, how worthless she was, and what a big mistake they did, when they let her in.

He beat her for almost a half hour before he finally left her with a bloody back. She didn't even realize he was gone. The pain was overarching, she could only hardly breathe.

Slowly she opened her eyes.

_I can't take this anymore. It's too much... too many pain._


End file.
